Reiner's Mistaken
by la loony
Summary: Rein, sampai kapan mau begini terus?" / "Aku masih ngambek." / "Chris! Kau mau ngapain?" / Tetapi saat ia membaca isi pesan tersebut... / Edisi Reiner Christa / Just baca aja deh xD


Dua sosok remaja berbeda gender mematut muka mereka dengan tertekuk, si gadis yang tak henti memanyunkan bibir hanya dibalas helaan pria disampingnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengitari lorong dan sekat kecil toko-toko berbatas kaca di mall tersebut.

Berulang kali mereka memutari sisi sekat toko yang sama tanpa bosan berjalan, si gadis yang sebenarnya jika dilihat dari raut muka masih tenang, maka lain hal dengan pemuda disampingnya, yang rasanya julukan pegulat mungkin lebih cocok untuknya.

Lama terus berdiam tanpa tujuan dan lagi kedua kakinya yang lelah karena terus berjalan tanpa henti, si gadis mulai membuka suara.

"Rein, sampai kapan mau begini terus?" ia menoleh kesamping kanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reiner's Mistaken**

**.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Attack on Titan**_

_**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**_

_**Story : punya gue**_

_**Genre : Humor/Parody**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

**.**

**.**

_**Warning : OOC, maybe Parody!Christa, Parody!Reiner, Typos, bashing chara—**_**hanya bagi Readers yang merasa**_**, EyD mungkin tidak baku, sedikit terkontaminasi bahasa gahoel, etc..**_

_**.**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Christa Lenz / Krista Lenz**_

_**Reiner Braun**_

_**Annie Leonhardt**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy xD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda yang disebut namanya tersebut hanya memasang muka masam seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan gadis mungil disampingnya. Si gadis pun jadi semakin merengut.

"Rein, aku lagi ngomong loh."

Menghela napas, pemuda itupun akhirnya mengalah, takut pacarnya ikutan ngambek juga sih. Kalau Christa jadi ikutan ngambek seperti dirinya, Reiner bisa lebih galau dari ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang kerumah juga?"

"Namanya kabur mana bisa pulang ke rumah, Christa sayang."

Christa mendelik, sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menyikut pinggang pemuda tersebut.

"Sst. Jangan sebut dengan sebutan aneh."

"_Ouch_! Kasar amat. Aku kan pacarmu."

Gadis itu mengibas tangannnya tak perduli dengan omongan Reiner barusan, "Pulang gak? Aku bosen ditanyain Kak Annie melulu."

Ya, alasan Christa disini adalah untuk membujuk Reiner yang kabur dari rumahnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, gadis itu tidak mengerti pikiran para cowok _jaman_ sekarang yang entah seperti apa ngambeknya bisa lebih parah dari cewek PMS, Kak Annie aja gak sebegitunya kok, paling juga cuma banting-banting Kak Bertholdt sedikit, yah gak sampe kabur gini lah maksudnya.

Gadis manis yang tingginya hanya mencapai ketiak pacarnya itu capek di telpon lebih dari 50 kali dalam sehari, belum ditambah ratusan pesan singkat, _e-mail_, dan aplikasi _chatting_ lain. Bukannya apa tapi baterai poselnya kan juga butuh istirahat buat hidup, Christa bahkan jadi sering menggigit kuku jari saat setiap mau menghubungi orang lain hampir selalu ter-_delay_ gara-gara 'teror' kakak perempuan pacarnya tersebut, mau ngelawan apa daya Christa takut dibanting.

"Aku masih ngambek."

"Rein, umurmu berapa?"

Gantian pemuda berotot tersebut mendelik.

"Masih pake popok gak? Sini kulihat celanamu mungkin mau diganti." Christa menyipit lalu mengambil ancang-ancang seolah ingin membuka celana _jeans_nya.

"Kau mau ngapain?" Reiner berusaha menghalangi Christa yang entah kenapa dengan entengnya bertanya seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Christa menyerah, tampang dan badan Reiner emang nyusahin, kan rasanya ia kayak lagi versus raksasa gitu.

"Yaudah, aku bosen nih. Pinjem ponselmu."

Reiner mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan malas, ia juga sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Christa. Alih-alih hanya untuk menyelamatkan baterai ponselnya yang keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dari ponsel Christa, pemuda tersebut justru lebih malas jika nantinya penolakannya membuat Christa mengungkit masalah dirinya yang kabur dari rumah kembali.

Christa pun langsung menyabet ponsel tersebut dari tangan Reiner dengan sedikit barbar, Reiner sedikit pangling, apa karena sudah terlalu lama berteman dengan Sasha, itulah sebabnya sifat Christa agak sedikit mengikuti sifat dan tingkah laku pacar Jean yang hampir setiap orang melihatnya barbar tersebut? Entahlah, Reiner tak ingin ambil pusing, selama Christa diam setidaknya otaknya sedikit bisa memiliki waktu istirahat.

Tapi entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, rasanya ia sedikit tak nyaman untuk meminjamkan ponselnya kali ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi ia sendiri lupa dan tidak ingat. Ia hanya berdoa semoga firasatnya tidak benar.

Lain Reiner, lain pula Christa. Gadis itu sedang sibuk meneliti aplikasi apa yang perlu dibukanya untuk mengusir kebosanan selagi mereka masih terus menapaki lorong mall dengan langkah perlahan.

Memutuskan untuk bermain game ia tersebut sedikit serius mengikuti permainan yang melibatkan seekor peliharaan virtual. Saat peliharaan virtualnya sudah tertidur, Christa merasa bosan, jadilah ia bermaksud membuka fitur pesan, setiap wanita juga memiliki rasa penasaran sesetia apapun pasangan mereka, bukan?

Christa mulai membuka aplikasi pesan, matanya tertuju pada pesan singkat paling atas di layar ponsel tersebut, sebuah nomor yang bahkan tidak dilabeli nama, alis Christa sedikit mengernyit, ia merasa curiga. Naluri wanitanya memberi alarm waspada.

Tetapi saat membaca isi pesan tersebut, secara tak sadar Christa juga ikut membacanya dengan bersuara.

"D-d, ce-pe-tan pu-lang, ma-mi nung-gu—"

Ucapan Christa terpotong saat Reiner yang mulai berkeringat dingin saat mendengarnya mendikte pesan hendak merampas ponselnya yang berada di genggaman Christa. Christa yang walaupun kaget untungnya bisa menyeimbangkan diri dan berusaha agar Reiner tidak mendapatkan ponselnya sebelum ia membacanya secara lengkap.

Otaknya mulai beranalisis selayaknya para detektif menemukan pentunjuk penting, sembari mempertahankan ponsel di genggaman tangannya, Christa melirik Reiner yang sibuk merebut ponselnya dengan panik, seulas senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya.

"Oh jadi selama ini '**D-d**' udah ditungguin mami yah dirumah?" Christa nyengir dan seakan mempertegas kata 'Dede' yang disebutkannya tadi.

Reiner kalang kabut, mukanya merah padam, "Christa, kembalikan ponselku."

"Kakak Annie juga nyariin '**D-d**' loh, gak mau pulang nih."

"Kembalikan sekarang, _please_."

Saat sedang asyik menggoda Reiner, mata Christa tidak sengaja melihat kedepan, disana sekitar sepuluh meter dua orang yang berada di sudut lorong toko memperhatikan mereka sembari berjalan, sedikit menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup ambigu saat memperebutkan ponsel, ditambah ukuran tubuh Christa yang jauh lebih mungil, rasanya itu sudah cukup membuat orang lain berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Akhirnya gadis itu membiarkan Reiner mendapatkan kembali ponselnya. Masih tersenyum jahil melihat pacarnya yang sepertinya sedang menghapus pesan tersebut, Christa berceloteh usil.

"**Dede** kok gak pernah bilang anak kesayangan mami, _btw_ maminya **Dede** gaul juga ya ternyata. Pake _double_ D lagi." Christa tak berhenti terkikik, sedangkan Reiner sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

Gadis itu tak berhenti tertawa dan mengusili Reiner, walaupun agak kaget juga tampang Reiner yang sebelas dua belas sama preman pasar kampung yang bisa buat balita pipis dicelana, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pacarnya yang memiliki badan bak seorang pegulat ternyata cukup dimanja sama mami tercinta. Ia jadi terkikik sendiri, jadi diantara mereka siapa yang melindungi dan siapa yang dilindungi jadinya.

"Kok diem? Sekarang Dede ikutin kata kakak ya." Christa nyengir lagi.

"Aku belum mau pulang Christa." Suara pemuda itu terdengar seperti mencicit.

"Mau aku bilangin ke Eren gak?"

Muka Reiner seperti menahan kentut dan ampasnya.

"Atau Jean? Kan pas tuh kalo Jean cerita ke Sasha."

Pemuda tersebut mulai berhenti berjalan, ia mulai galau, "Engg, Christ—"

"Eh atau Connie aja ya? Kan asik tuh kalo dari Connie biasanya gak lama pasti semua bakal tahu."

"Iya aku pulang hari ini." Reiner menyerah, rasanya setiap berdebat dengan Christa ia tak pernah menang, apalagi yang ini menyangkut harga dirinya.

Christa tersenyum, mungkin kali ini ia bisa mendapat traktiran dari Kak Annie lagi, atau dapet obento gratis dari maminya Reiner. Yah siapa tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Sesampainya dirumah, Annie sudah siap siaga menunggu adiknya tersebut pulang dengan memasang seringai jahil. Reiner yang sudah pulang berjalan pelan melewati kakak perempuan yang berbeda lima tahun darinya tersebut.

"Dd lama banget ya pulang, kakak sampe bosen menunggu disini. Mami juga sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Dd, cepet mandi gih."

Reiner hanya bisa diam, pemuda tersebut melewati kakaknya tanpa berbicara dengan muka memerah menahan malu dan membanting pintu. Reiner merutuki dirinya karena meminjamkan Christa ponsel tadi sore, ini pasti ulah kakaknya. Tapi mungkin bisa jadi juga merupakan kesalahannya.

"Cih."

Dibelakangnya Annie yang masih setia dengan seringai jahilnya mengetik sesuatu di ponsel.

'Thanks_ ya Christa, besok kita shopping ya, biar kakak yang traktir.'_

Ah Christa, kau beruntung sekali punya calon kakak ipar _sebaik_ Annie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**iya aku tau kok mereka ooc, tapi kalo gak ooc mereka gak parody dong namanya -_-**_

_**btw review ya minna-san, arigatou.. :')**_

_**Sign,**_

**la loony**


End file.
